


A Hotdog With Mustard

by Cantatrice18



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Good Intentions, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: Why was Tina eating a hotdog the first time we meet her, outside the bank? Was it simply to blend in with the No-Maj crowd? Or are her reasons more complex than they first appear?Overthinking at its finest.





	

She liked hotdogs well enough. Sure, she had to force her thoughts away from the unsanitary factories and the mystery meat inside each one, but once she did, she found them passably delicious, particularly with bright yellow mustard. What’s more, she knew her sister hated them, hated even the sight of them, and the prospect of tormenting her legilimens sibling was far too good to pass up. For years she’d been at Queenie’s mercy, unable to keep a single thought to herself. Now she’d found her revenge, thanks to a humble ballpark frank. Any time Queenie’s forays into her mind became too invasive, she would conjure up the memory of her streetcorner lunch and her sister would retreat like a cat sprayed with water, muttering words like “disgusting” and “fake food”. If Tina had known that was all she needed to get a little privacy now and then, she’d have opened up a hotdog stand herself years ago.

Quite apart from annoying her sister, Tina also enjoyed the price tag the hotdogs carried. Since her sudden, ignominious demotion from the Auror squad down to the lowly Wand Permit Office, the Goldstein household’s finances had seen a sharp dip. For the first time, Queenie was primary breadwinner for the family, and Tina was determined not to waste a cent of her sister’s hard-earned paycheck. The humble hotdog was her own, private way of ensuring Queenie wasn’t forced to suffer for her mistakes. 

And of course, there was the fact that her impromptu outdoor lunches gave her the chance to watch the New Salemers and keep an eye on their vitriolic anti-witch efforts, without her superiors knowing. Nothing suspicious about a simple hotdog on a bun.

All that for a dime. Best deal in the city.


End file.
